Fallen Angels of Music
by Dissonanita
Summary: 5 angels few down to Earth to experience the new things the planet could show them but it came with a price, their wings. Fallen and unable to return to their beloved home in the sky. They use their power of music or what's left of it to bring joy to the world, their new home. They become the Korean boy band SHINee.
1. Angels of Music

The kpop boy band SHINee use to live high in the sky with wings as white as the clouds but now their wings are gone. They hear rumors that from other fallen angels that there is a way to get wings back but know one seems to know how. The five friends now making a living using what little power they have left over their beloved music.

The brown haired and brown eyed Lee Jin Ki better known as Onew is their leader and the oldest at 25. The light brown with white underneath haired and brown eyed Kim Jonghyun is the lead vocal and is 24. Black haired and brown eyed Kim Kibum better known as Key is a rapper of the group and 23 years old. Dark brown haired and brown eyed Choi Minho is another rapper and is also 23. Lastly there is the brown haired and brown eyed Lee Taemin is the lead dancer and youngest at 21.

They were in America for a tour when they began to feel this pricking sensation in their backs. They weren't sure why and weren't able to dawn on it for they heard screams. Without thinking they ran towards the sound of the screams not a single doubt through the five boys minds. By the sound of the screams it was two girls.

They found the owners of the screams in a dark alley surrounded by a group of men. They were in fact two girls, American girls. They were average height, slim with, what the boys thought, D cup size boobs. One girl had long black hair and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in blues jeans that hugged her, and a black shirt, the boys could tell that she had something on her shirt but because it was dark and the streetlight that did shine near there wasn't brought enough. The other girl had light brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in blue shorts and a purple tank-top.

"HEY!" yelled Onew

The group of men turned to the five boys, that's when they saw the knives shine in the dull light. They didn't know why but they knew they had to protect these two girls.

"Release the girls." growled Key surprising the band and the girls he was always the nice one

"Why should we?" laughed a large male

"Please Key just go. All of you leave before they hurt you. We will be fine." said the black haired girl as she turned to her friend "Right?"

"Right." said the other girl

It seemed these two girls were fans of theirs since they seemed to know that Key was the last to talk. Was that why they wanted to protect these two girls because they were fans?

"We won't leave." said Taemin

"Oh Taemin." said the brown hair girl shaking her head

"They aren't going to leave us, Raisa." whispered the black haired girl where the band couldn't hear them

"We can't let them get hurt or it will be death by fangirls." whispered the brown haired girl now know as Raisa.

The girls nodded to each other before doing something very crazy and unsafe. They backed up till their backs hit the wall behind them. They each took a big breath before running towards their attackers. They jumped and landed on the backs of the men lime stepping stones till the jumped off, landed next to SHINee.

The group of men and the five boys stared at the two girls in shock before one of the attackers yelled 'Get them!' and the girls with band started a long run back to the concert stage where police stood holding back fans as they left.

Soon police came into view, even a few officers saw the group running towards them and called for back up. When the boys and the two girls were behind police lines they looked behind them and saw the girl's attackers running off.

The boy's manger, or whom the girls thought was their manger, walked up to the group. "Who are these girls?"

"Um." said Minho

"My name is Damaris." said the black hair girl

"And I'm Raisa."

"They are harmless." said Jonghyun

"If it is alright with everyone else I think Damaris and Raisa should live with us in Korea." said Onew

"I second that." said Key

"Me too." said Taemin

Jonghyun and Minho nodded agreeing. The girls tried to tell them that they didn't want to be a bother but the boys wouldn't hear it. And so it was agreed the girls would be moving to Korea with Onew, Key, Jonghyun, Minho and Taemin who make up the Korean boy band SHINee. SHINee fallen angels of music have found two girls that for some reason all five boys have the need to protect them and since that night the boys have felt that prickly sensation in their backs.

A week later Damaris and Raisa was standing in their new rooms in the House of SHINee. They had seen the news and the uproar that they caused among the fans when it got out that they will be living with SHINee. The smiled at each other, yes they had to deal with the fans but they get to live with SHINee!

They opened the doors, that were right next to each other, it was a plan room with a four poster queen bed, a dresser, a desk, a walk in closet and a personal bathroom. Their rooms were on the second floor along with the boys rooms.

Now the girls didn't know about the boys being fallen angels. They thought they were just normal boys but as they unpacked their bags they remembered that the night they had saved them they kept touching their backs like they were hurting and normally the girls would have thought nothing of it but for some reason it was bothering them. They also noted, or Damaris did and later mention it to Raisa, that they felt the safe around the boys, more safe then they have ever felt. There was something the boys were hiding and they were determined to figure it out!


	2. Angels of Secrets

It had been a week since Damaris and Raisa moved in with SHINee. Damaris had gotten more suspicious of the 5 boys that saved them. The fact that they were even willing to save the two girls from a very dangerous gang was enough to make Damaris question them but they had offered them shelter and food which the girls hadn't had for a while. In the week they had known the boys they quickly picked up on their personalities. Onew was quite yet a true leader. Jonghyun was a flirt or as Damaris puts it a man whore. Key was a diva in every sense of the word yet he was always formal and polite. Minho was shy and quiet never bothering anyone. And Taemin, who Raisa had a major crush on, was the most childish of them all.

Damaris was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about her first week with the odd boys. One day as the boys were singing she knew well that she saw them glow. Raisa said it was just the light shinning on them but Damaris didn't think so. She knew better. And every time she went near Key his back would began to hurt. That was a sign of an angel or even a fallen angel getting wings. She and Raisa were ex-hunters. The boys were too old to be new angels and fallen angels could get their wings back by finding their soul mate and all of the boys had their backs hurting since both girls got there.

Raisa had been trying to play dumb all week but Damaris she had notice the pain in the boys' backs. She saw them glow when they sing. She didn't tell Damaris but she even saw Taemin pick up the couch one handed to get something. She was enjoying her time here as was Damaris. They were even ex-hunters so if the boys were something mythical they didn't have to do anything about. For starters they boys had done anything and they didn't hunt anymore.

Raisa walked into Damaris's room to find her friend staring at the ceiling. She walked over and sat on the bed causing Damaris to look at her.

"I have seen it too Demi." said Raisa sighing. "But we don't hunt anymore so we don't have to hurt the boys. I like them and wish to stay."

Damaris looked at Raisa's sad face and knew what she had to do. Damaris got up fixing her red shirt and black jeans, walked out the door to find the boys. Raisa chased after her.

"Damaris what are you doing?" asked Raisa in panic

Damaris just ignored her friend. She found the boys in the kitchen.

"You boys are not human." she bluntly stated

Raisa walked up to her friend sighing. She was glad that is all Damaris was going to do. She was afraid that she would shoot them.

The boys all stared at the two girls. Key was shocked yet not surprised. Taemin was happy he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. But Onew was concern for his friends, two normal girls had figured it out.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Onew

The rest at SHINee looked at their beloved leader and wonder why he didn't trust the girls.

"Look we aren't going to hurt you but there is a group out there, an organization of hunters. They will hunt you down. They will experiment. They will kill you." said Damaris

"How do you know this?" asked Minho

"Because we use to be hunters." said Raisa. "But than we found out what they did with the ones we captured."

"We thought that our targets were guilty of a crime, like murder. That is what they told us but they didn't care what they did if they weren't human and the organization found out that person was to be hunted." said Damaris

"Why should we trust you?" asked Jonghyun

"Because we can protect you." said Raisa. "We love it here with you."

"We will tell you." said Taemin happily

"Taemin!" said Onew in surprised

"I trust them." Taemin simply said

"As do I." said Key. "We are fallen angels."

"KEY!" yelled Onew


End file.
